The invention relates to methods of controlling a vacuum cleaner using various types of sensors. It finds particular application in conjunction with a robotic vacuum having a controller, a cleaning head, and an interconnecting hose assembly and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications. For example, a traditional upright vacuum cleaner, a traditional canister vacuum cleaner, a carpet extractor, other types of vacuum cleaners, and other types of robotic vacuums. More generally, this invention is amenable to various types of robotic household appliances, both indoor, such as floor polishers, and outdoor, such as lawnmowers or window washing robots.
It is well known that robots and robot technology can automate routine household tasks eliminating the need for humans to perform these repetitive and time-consuming tasks. Currently, technology and innovation are both limiting factors in the capability of household cleaning robots. Computer processing power, battery life, electronic sensors such as cameras, and efficient electric motors are all either just becoming available, cost effective, or reliable enough to use in autonomous consumer robots.
Generally, there are two standard types of vacuums: upright and canister. Uprights tend to be more popular in some countries and canisters in others. Each have their advantages and disadvantages. Recently, there has been patent activity in relation to propelled and autonomous canister-like vacuum cleaners.
Much of the work on robotic vacuum technology has centered on navigation and obstacle detection and avoidance. The path of a robot determines its success at cleaning an entire floor and dictates whether or not it will get stuck. Some proposed systems have two sets of orthogonal drive wheels to enable the robot to move directly between any two points to increase its maneuverability. Robotic vacuum cleaners have mounted the suction mechanisms on a pivoting or transverse sliding arm so as to increase the reach of the robot. Many robotic vacuums include methods for detecting and avoiding obstacles.
One of the issues with both robotic and manual vacuum cleaners is optimizing the height of a height adjust mechanism in relation to the subjacent surface to be cleaned. There is a particular need for an improved height adjustment mechanism for various types of vacuum cleaners, as well as other household appliances, both indoor and outside.